totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Events Unplanned
Hello, I am Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome, and I'm a new writer here. This is my first story published on this wiki, and I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm really really excited to be doing this, so please send me some feedback and what you think of this. Anyway...before I get to the story, just one little warning: Warning!: This fanfic involves death in a manner that is pretty serious. Anyway....on to the story! Story It was a rainy day, the droplets pounded on the ground like hammers on nails, in the midst of the rainy day, a cloaked figure was moving through a cemetery. The figure walked through the graves for a while, until they glanced upon a lone grave looming over a hill, the figure marched up the hill quietly and kneeled in front of the grave. The figure pulled down the hood of their cloak, and it was revealed that the person was a woman. The woman glanced at the grave, it was muddy due to the rain, and a little bit faded, but still legible. As the woman perused the words on the grave, tears collected in her eyes, and she sobbed, “Why? Why did it have to be you, why couldn’t it be me?” As she sobbed, she started to reminisce on the events that took place on that fateful day, 7 years ago….. 7 years ago…. It was a bright and sunny day in the Bahamas, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone anyway, 6 people were feeling very tense, and these 6 people were seeking a common goal, to win the very first installment of the Ridonculous Race. The Ridonculous Race was a show in which 18 teams of 2 competed around the world, the last team to reach the Chill Zone, had a probability of being eliminated. This time, the final 4 teams were competing in the Bahamas; it came down to the Ice Dancers, the Cadets, the Surfers, and finally the Sisters. The Surfers had already completed their challenge and reached the Chill Zone, earning themselves a spot in the final 3. The challenge in question; was a botch or watch, a member of a team had to dive into an underwater cavern and gather gold doubloons, and return it to the surface. The Ice Dancers weren’t having good luck, as the member of the team competing in the challenge; Josee was claustrophobic and her partner, Jacques wasn’t being a big help at calming her down. The Cadets were having better luck than their mortal enemies, but MacArthur was holding the map upside down and as such, got lost in the cavern. The Sisters however, were probably having the worst luck of the three remaining teams. While they had indeed collected their doubloons, Kitty had the misfortune of being dragged by an anglerfish and getting stuck in a hole, she was also losing oxygen quickly. As Kitty struggled getting out of the hole, MacArthur, a member of the cadets had found her way to the main cavern and had already gotten her doubloons she also had, in a random act of kindness, decided to help Josee, who was running out of oxygen, out of the cavern. MacArthur swam up to the only part of the cavern that had oxygen and stated, “Look, Josee, we’re enemies and all that crap I know this. But, I’ve decided to be nice for once, and help you out of here. Temporary truce?” Josee shot MacArthur an irritated look before replying, “Fine….but only until we get out of this cavern!” MacArthur nodded in confirmation and put an oxygen mask over Josee’s face, held her breath and dived back into the cavern. Despite Josee and MacArthur both swimming up back to the surface with their doubloons and promptly glaring daggers at eachother. Emma then nervously stated into her microphone, “Kitty, Josee and MacArthur have already gotten back to the surface and they’re both leaving! You need to find a way to get back to surface and fast!” Kitty then exclaimed, “Emma, I got an idea! I’ll remove my oxygen tank and swim back up! If we rush, we might be able to make it on time!” Kitty tried taking off her oxygen tank, and struggled, it was stuck! “C’mon…..c’mon!” Kitty urged, Emma looked nervous, “You doing ok in there, Kit?” Kitty shook her head and declared, “NO! The oxygen tank is stuck….UGH! And I’m losing oxygen down here too…” Emma gasped, and stated, “Kit, I could go and find help for you, but if I do, we’ll be disqualified! Please hang in there…..” Kitty reassured her sister, “Look, Emma, of course I’ll be fine, see? My oxygen level is about…….30%, oh; it dropped now it’s 29%!” Kitty tried several more times to get the oxygen tank off, each one of them failing, “I think it’s stuck to something!” She proclaimed. Emma then cried out, “Well find out what it is, and get it unstuck from whatever is preventing you from taking it off! C’mon now! We don’t have much time, the Ice Dancers and Cadets are already gone!” Kitty glanced back at her oxygen suit and realized that it wasn’t attached to anything, and she was genuinely stuck! As she kept toiling to get the oxygen tank off, her sister Emma looked down into the ocean, eyes wide with fear for her little sister, beads of sweat formed and dripped down her face, finally Kitty reported with fear in her voice, “EMMA! The oxygen tank isn’t attached to anything, I am really stuck right now, I don’t care what happens to our game, YOU NEED TO GET HELP!” She shouted the last four words and Emma muttered, “I don’t know if they’ll get here on time….how’s your oxygen level?” Kitty glanced at the front of her mask, “It’s about………19%! CRAP, Emma, hurry please!” She pleaded. Emma sighed in defeat and ran to get some help, but much to her dismay, she was alone on this tiny little dock, “Kit! There’s no one here but us! The other teams have already left for the chill zone, you gotta hurry!” Kitty then said in a raspier tone of voice than her usual, “Emma……I’m dying….please you, have to find help, m-my oxygen isn’t going to…last much longer. Please…you gotta find someone.” Emma then noticed a sign of hope, someone who looked like a diver was here! She ran to the diver and begged, “Sir, could you please help me? My sister is drowning, and I really need you to help us out. Please, she’s my only family remaining….” The man stared at Emma and shook his head sadly, “No, I can’t….I do not have my diving suit on hand right now! BUT! I know exactly where it is, it’ll take me about….30 minutes to get it, think your sister can hang in there?” Emma nodded gratefully and smiled, “Thank you sir!” The man then ran off quickly, “D-did….you get anybody, Emma?” Kitty asked, Emma reassured her sister that she had and motivated her to hang in there for a while longer. She sat on the edge of the dock in fear for her sister before her sister declared, “Emma…..I’m not gonna last much longer….the oxygen level is at 6% now, it’ll be empty before the diver’ll come...thanks for everything…..” Emma’s eyes widened in shock and she thought, “Come on….come on!” The oxygen level slowly dropped to 5%, then 4%, then 3%, and finally to 2%. Kitty then mumbled, “Emma……has the diver come yet?” Emma shook her head and glanced nervously, “No Kit, come on…where is that diver…” Minutes passed and still no diver, Kitty had only 1% of oxygen left, she decided with her final breath, to tell her sister that she loved her, “Emma……I’m so so sorry…..I only wanted you to be proud of me…and I failed….as I die Emma, I want you to know…..that…I love you!” Kitty then drew her last breath as the oxygen tank went empty. “Kitty? KITTY? Can you read me! KITTY? I’ve always been proud of you, and I….I love you too! PLEASE STAY WITH ME!” Emma choked up. The diver finally arrived, but it was too late, Kitty was dead. The diver dived into the ocean, and easily pulled Kitty’s body out of the hole, he rose back up to the surface and was holding the body in both hands, he then locked gazes with Emma and sadly reported, “Sorry, girl, but your sister is……no longer with us….” Emma then proceeded to pound the dock in a mix of frustration and sadness, “No….no! Kit…she can’t be! B-but……why?” She muttered, she then started sobbing and her shoulders started heaving. The diver then noticed a lonely phone on the ground and pushed it over to Emma, “I think your sister would want you to have this……” He stated. Emma grabbed the phone quickly and pocketed it. Finally, Don came over to the dock and impatiently said, “HEY! What’s been taking you two so long……..oh!” He noticed Kitty’s body and ran over to it, he then patted Emma on the back gently, and comforted, “Hey now, it’s alright….” “No!” She screamed, “Kitty’s dead, and it’s all my fault….why couldn’t it have been me?” Don shook his head and called for a helicopter to come retrieve the body and Emma, Emma was flown back home. “Never again will she take a selfie…never again will she look at me with that cheerful look in her eyes……never again will she talk, eat, or breathe….never again.” Emma thought sadly, she was sobbing into Kitty’s chest the whole time. Weeks later, Kitty’s funeral was held in a little cemetery near Toronto, Emma sniffled as the coffin was lifted up and put into the ground. “Goodbye Kit…” She solemnly thought. Back to the present……. After Kitty’s death, the show was cancelled, the million dollars were given to the Cadets who felt sympathy for Emma, and gave her a quarter of the million as consolation. That idea was more of Sander’s than it was MacArthur’s but they both gave it to her directly. Emma stared at the grave one last time, “Katherine ‘Kitty’ Mills, a kind and loving friend, sister, and daughter. She will be missed.” After Kitty’s death, Emma had chosen to go to law school, she knew her little sis wouldn’t want her to give up on her dreams and she was also dating Noah. Noah and Owen had both been very sympathetic towards Emma during this rough time; they knew how much Kitty meant to Emma. During the last year, Noah had proposed to Emma and she accepted. Emma finally got up and turned to the grave, looked sadly and walked back out of the cemetery. That was the last time, she would ever look at that same grave ever again……. Category:What If stories Category:Noncompetition stories